AtobexSanada
by Fukurokuju
Summary: Deux équipes qui espionnent pour changer les débats amoureux de leurs capitaine et vice-capitaine...


«Où est-il encore? S'éxaspèra le capitaine de Hyotei.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de s'enerver comme ça, Atobe! Repliqua Gakuto, énervé pas l'attitude colérique de son capitaine depuis le début de l'entrainement.

-Je t'ai pas sonné le singe!»

Muhaki s'apprêtait à répliquer mais son partenaire de double l'interrompit.

«On va bien finir par le retrouver, pas la peine d'insulter ceux qui veulent t'aider, dit le tensai.

-Mouai...Mais il va m'entendre, Toujours en train de se volatiliser, et ce à chaques entrainements!...Vient Kabaji, on va echanger quelques balles!

-Usu...»

Muhaki jetta un regard noir en direction d'Atobe et parti rejoindre Ootori et Shishido.

Oshitari soupira. Depuis quelques temps, leur capitaine était constemment d'humeur massacrante, et vu son caractère, il était difficile de faire pire.

«Hey! Yuushi! Magne-toi sinon l'autre va encore nous gueuler dessus!

-Coment viens-tu d'appeler Ore-sama!?

-Tu crois...»

Il fut interroput par Shishido qui criait un un «La ferme!!!» sonore.

«Shishido-san...

-Laisse tomber Choutarou, si on peut faire en sorte à arreter une scène d'Atobe, ce serait déjà pas mal...»

Atobe s'apprêtait a rembarer Shishido quand un baillement l'interrompit. Jiroh venait d'apparaître, un air innocent sur le visage?

«Eh ben Atobe, on peut pas dire que t'es d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui...AAhh...J'ai bien dor...»

Il fut interronput par un Atobe rouge de colère qui de mit à lui crier dessus.

Entre un «On t'as cherché partout!», et un «Idiot! Tu peux pas faire en sorte d'être ponctuel!», le reste de l'équipe soupira. Et le voilà qui recommençait à hurler!...

Lycée Rikkaidai Fuzoku...

Les titulaires avaient fété le retour de leur capitaine, Yukimura, et venaient de commencer l'entrainement.

Sanada donnait des conseils à un deuxième année, Yukimura échangait quelques balles avec Renji. Marui et Jackal jouaient contre Yagyuu et Niou, tandis que Kirihara testait son nouveau service.

Bref, tout le monde papotaient joyeusement tennis, tout le contraire de ce qui ce passait à Hyotei.

A la fin de l'entrainement, dans les vestiaires, Marui, Niou et Kirihara plaisantaient mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent leur vice-capitaine sortir des vestiaires, l'air pressé.

«pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si pressé? Puri...

-Il a peut-être un rendez-vous?

-Sanada? Un rendez-vous ? Tu crois réellement ça possible?

-Bah oui, pourquoi?

-Kirihara, tu crois réellement, vraiment ça?

-Mais ça serai pas impossible, renchérit Niou.

-Ca serai exagéré d'appeler ça un rendez-vous.

-Hein? Pourquoi, Yanagi-sempai?

-Le rendez-vous en question s'appelle Atobe keigo dans ce cas...Fit Yukimura.

-Hein?!? Brailla l'équipe a l'exeption de renji et Yagyuu.

-C'est pas ce que vous pensez, ft Yanagi avec un petit rire, C'est juste que Hyotei à proposé des matchs d'entrainements contre Rikkai, mais j'ai demandé à Sanada d'y aller à ma place.

-Parce qu'il peut pas saquer Atobe...

-Hum!...

Hyotei...

Atobe se dépecha de s'habiller et sortit d'un pas rapide des vestiaires...

«Ouf! Sauvé!

-Chut Gakuto! Imagine il revient!

-Oeh! Jiroh, réveille-toi!

-Gné? Kechkiya?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si préssé au fait? C'est pas que ça m'a dérangé mais...

-Il a proposé des matchs d'entrainements avec Rikkaidai.

-Ah, Ok...Hein?Avec Rikkai!! Yatta!! Je vais pouvoir voir Marui!!

-La ferme Jiroh!

-Eh voilà qu'ils recommencent!»

Le lieu de rendez-vous étant à Hyotei, Sanada pressa le pas. S'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette réunion, il fallait passer la 4e vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au lycée, et une heure plus tard, il en sortait, suivit par Atobe, le planning des matchs dans les bras. Ils se dérouleraient dans une semaine.

«Sanada?

-Quoi?

-...Non, rien...

-Si c'est pour ne rien dire, t'aurais mieux fait de la fermer.

-Quelle est cette manière de s'adresser à Ore-sama...

-...»

Arrivés à la sortie du lyçée...

«-Alors, à la semaine prochaine...

-C'est ça...»

Atobe détestait le comportement tantôt désinvolte tantôt insultant de Sanada, mais d'un côté...Peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça...

Voyant son chauffeur, il se dépécha et éffleura les lèvres du vice-capitaine de Rikkai et, sous le regard abasourdi de celui-ci, il se dépecha de monter dans sa voiture.

Sanada n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un mec qu'il pensait détester l'avait soudainement embrassé...Il secoua la tête et repartit chez lui...

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Hyotei...

«Yuushi, Jiroh, vous faites un match contre Gakuto et Hiyoshi.

-Hey Yuushi, tu trouves pas qu'il est plus gentil?

-Ouai...

-P'être parce que Jiroh est arrivé a l'heure, pour une fois...

-C'est...

-JIROH! FERME TA GUEULE!

-Non en fait, je pense pas qu'il s'est amélioré finalement...

Rikkaidai Fuzoku...

Yukimura avair remarqué le comportement plutôt étrange de son vice-capitaine.Tantôt la tête dans le vague -ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais-, tantôt avec un air mécontent.

A la fin de l'entrainement, il le héla et l'obligea à venir avec lui sur des bancs reculés à côtés des terrains de tennis.

«T'est pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui...

-...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?

-...

-Hé, Ho!

-Quoi?!»

Yukimura soupira et, affichant un sourir à la Fuji dit:

«Atobe t'as embrassé?»

Sanada releva la tête et rougis. Yukimura éclata de rire:

«franchement. Et dire que je disais ça pour rigoler!

-...

-T'as perdu ta langue? Il te l'a bouffé?

-...

-Le grand, l'empereur, l'impassible Sanada Genichiro troublé par un tout petit baiser!»

Aprés s'être calmé, ce qui prit bien plusieurs minutes à Yukimura, il lui demanda:

«Et? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

-Rien.

-Rien?

-Rien.

-Tu n'as pas aimé son baiser?

-...

-Bon...Dans ce cas je vais te laisser réflechir, je dois me dépécher de rentrer. Salut!

-A demain...»

Aprés que Yukimura soit partit, Sanada resta quelques minutes puis partit lui aussi.

«Il quoi?!

-Atobe l'a...

-Oui, t'as bien compris, il l'a en-bra-sser! Affirma Bunta.

-A la la! J'arrive pas à y croire!

-Puri!

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix...

-Ren...Renji!»

Evidemment, il fallait se douter que Marui, Niou et Kirihara avaient suivi Yukimura et Sanada, et qu'ils avaient accourus au vestiaires dès qu'ils avaient su que qu'Atobe avait un faible pour Sanada. Il avaient vite fait de le raconter à Jackal et Yagyuu, et, étant donné

qu'ils avaient fini leurs entrainement depuis longtemps le fait qu'il soit encore au lycée était plutôt...Suspecte...

Ils avaient tentés de filer en catimini mais le master les avaient vite repéré. Niou tenta quand même le coup:

«Est-ce que tu savais, Renji?...

-Quoi?

-Qu'un certain quelqu'un avait un faible pour un certain quelqu'un?»

La curiosité de Renji avait été éveillé, c'était plutôt râre qu'il ne soit pas au courant de quelque chose.

«Qui ça?

-On te le dis que si tu nous aide ensuite...Dit Bunta.

-C'est bon.

-Sanda et...

-Atobe!

-Pff...T'es pas drôle Marui-sempai, fallait faire durer le suspense!»

Le lendemain, Rikkaidai.

Pendant la pause déjeuné, yukimura avait piqué son portable et l'avait menacé d'appeler Atobe si celui-ci ne le fesait pas.

Aprés avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Sanada se décida.De plus, il fallait qu'il se dépeche, l'entrainement allait commencer. Il composa le numéro d'Atobe et attendit:

«Allo?

-Atobe?

-Sanada?

-Oui...C'était pour te demander si tu étais libre vers 18h.

-Oui...

-Est-ce que tu pourrait me rejoindre au parc qui est près de la gare?

-Pourquoi pas?

-...

-Bon, à tout à l'heure.

-Oui...»

Hyotei...

Atobe rangea son portable en affichant un air satisfait. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas non plus passé inaperçue aux yeux de ses joueurs.

«Pousse toi Jiroh!

-Hééé!

-Chut!

-Yuushi! T'as qu'à lui dire d'arreter de prendre toute la place et de m'en laisser un peu.

-C'est vraiment Sanada qui l'a appelé?

-Bah tu l'as bien entendu, non? Tête de piaf!

-Macaque!

-Chut!»

Jiroh, Muhaki et Yuushi essayèrent de sortir aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient -c'est-à-dire aussi discrètement que la marche d'un troupeau d'éléphant- du placard dans lequel ils s'étaient tassés tant bien que mal à l'arrivée de leur capitaine. Puis, ils rejoingnirent les autres sur les cours de tennis.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Jiroh était en train de se laver quand son protable sonna.

«Hey, Tête de Piaf! Y'a ton portable qui sonne!

-Je sais, j'chuis pas sourd!

-Ah bon?

-C'est qui Yuushi?»

Celui sortit le mobile du sac de Jiroh:

«Marui Bunta...»

Le tensai avait chuchoté le nom du joueur car il savait que Jiroh remuerait terre et ciel quand il le saurait.

«Gné? Peut répeter?

-Marui Bunta.»

Comme Yuushi l'avair prévu, le blond sorti de la douche, encore trempé, et se dirigea en courant vers Oshitari, inondant le sol et, au passage, Muhaki.

«Passe, passe!

-Pas la peine de se presser!

-JIROH! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION!!

-Ferme-la! Macaque!»

«Allo?

-Marui? «Sale tête de piaf!!»

-Gné?

-Non rien, c'est Muhaki qui pête un cable. «Tu vas voir si je pête un cable!! Arrête Gakuto!! Mais fermez-la!»

-Ah ok, toujours aussi mouvementé chez vous...En fait c'était pour vous demander si Atobe aurait reçu un coup de fil suspecte pendant la journée?

-De Sanada?

-...Comment tu sais?

-Bah, comment tu sais toi?

-Il était comment Atobe après?

-il avait l'air...Supra-méga-giga content, pourquoi?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on s'est dit qu'on devait peut être faire avançer les choses entres eux.

-Pourquoi, ça va bien finir par venir...

-...Ils ont rendez-vous au parc prés de la gare, tu viens?

-Je cours, je vole!!!

Rikkaidai...

Marui rangea son portable et dit aux autres que l'équipe de Hyotei était aussi au courant.

«Point de vue discrètion, c'est pas gagné pour Atobe et Sanada.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a espionné Genichiro, fit Renji. Si tu ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait que Seiishi qui serait au courant.

-Hum...»

------------------------------------------------------

Atobe et Sanada s'étaient rejoint et, devant le mutisme de Genichiro, le capitaine avait commençé un monologue sur les manies que ses joueurs avaient, de fourrer le nez partout où il ne fallait pas.

«Non mais j'hallucine. Même quand on est pas là, il en profite pour raconter des méchancetées sur nous.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

-Chut!»

Atobe se retourna, interrompant son monologue, scrutant les buissons dans lequels étaient cachés Jiroh, Marui, Kirihara, Niou, yagyuu et Renji.

Puis, il se retourna et continua son soliloque. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lequelles il avait parlé de chose qui n'interessaient pas du tout le joueur de Rikkai, Sanada se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Atobe, le faisant ainsi taire.

Le joueur de Hyoutei se rapprocha rapidement et approfondit le baiser qui devint langoureux et passioné.

Aprés plusieurs dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient pas céssé leur baiser, ils se séparèrent à regrets et se depechèrent de partir, chacun de leur côté, non sans un «petit» baiser.

------------------------------------------------------

Hyotei...

Les matchs d'entrainemnts proposés par Atobe se déroulaient à Hyotei et, les joueurs les ayant tous finis étaient partis dans les vestiaires, provoquant un beau remu-ménage.

Sanda était parti dans une douche mais avant qui ne puisse fermer la porte, atobe s'y faufila, vétu simplement d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Il fit couler de l'eau et plaqua sanada dessous le filet d'eau fraiche pour l'embrasser fougueusement, avec un désir bestial qui semblait avoir été retenu longtemps. Sanada se laissa faire et leur baiser se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent frapper a leur porte.

«Hey, celui qui s'est gentiment installé ici depuis vingt bonnes minutes pourrait pas se dépécher?

-reste encore plein de monde!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vient de dire a Ore-sama?!

-Atobe?!

-je croyais que c'était Sanada!

Ils entendirent quelques éclats de rire. Atobe laissa Sanada filer avec quelques regrets et sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Vu l'air qu'abordaient la plupart des joueurs, il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'ils avaient été perçés a jour...

Après que tout le monde soit partit, exepté eux deux, ils se réembrassèrent une dernière fois et partirent, chacuns de leurs côtés...


End file.
